In multiservice call processing applications (e.g., voice, fax, modem, and video communications), a matrix of processors are typically required to process a number of channels to provide multiple services on one hardware platform. Ideally, a service provider using such equipment would want to be able to service any type of incoming call with the same hardware box on a mixed, random, and dynamic basis. Different firmware images thus need to be loaded and executed by the processors to accommodate the various processing requirements associated with these different services.
A typical solution is to store all of the possible algorithms that may be needed in the memory of each processor. However, this solution is not economically practical, because of the large memory requirements for this solution.